Comeback Of The Black Widow
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: AJ Lee returns to the WWE. Soon after she discovers her husband Phill (CM Punk) has been leading a double life. She turns to an unlikely source for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night after WrestleMania. Kurt Angle had just been named the General Manager of Monday Night Raw.

"For my first order of business." Kurt said. "It is my pleasure to welcome back one of the original trail blazers of the Women's Revolution." "The woman who will take on Bayley in a number one contender's match for the Raw Women's Championship right now."

AJ Lee's music hit and everyone went crazy. She won the match. Afterwards she was in catering drinking a water. Jeff Hardy came to her.

"Hi AJ." He said.

"Hi Jeff."

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself."

"Of course not." "You're Jeff Hardy everyone knows you."

"Everyone knows you to." "Look at all the incredible things you've done for the Women's Division." "Sure everyone else deserves credit to but you got the ball rolling." "I read your book." "I liked it." "I could relate when you knew you were gonna lose your dog Mugsy." "I lost my dog in a house fire years back."

"I remember hearing about that." "How's life been for you?" "Well I've been divorced for a year now." "I'm just living my life." "You're married right?"

"Yeah."

"To CM Punk right?"

"Yes." "It's going on three years now." "You don't like my husband do you?" "No but he doesn't like me either." "I hope that won't prevent us from being friends."

"Absolutely not." "I'm gonna go hit the showers." "Nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you to."

After her shower AJ called Phil (CM Punk)

"Hello?" He said."

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Your match was great tonight."

"Thanks."

"I was waiting for you to call so I could to bed I'm tired."

"Ok." "I'll just talk to you in the morning."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." They hung up.

What AJ didn't know is Phil wasn't at home. He got out of his car and went into a house that wasn't his. A woman came down the stairs was medium length blonde hair and green eyes. She had no idea know Phil was. She didn't follow that type of thing and neither did anyone she knew. She'd been seeing Phil for a year, completely oblivious to the fact he was married.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi Courtney." They kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed. AJ loved being back. She'd lost her title match against Alexa Bliss. She had to go to the arena early to talk to Kurt about a storyline. She knocked on his office door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hi AJ." "Please have a seat." She sat down. "As soon as we're all here we can begin." About five minutes later there was another knock at the door. "Come in." Jeff Hardy walked in. "Hi Jeff, sit down."

"Hey Jeff." AJ said.

"What's up AJ?" Jeff said.

"Not much."

"I'll get to why I asked you to here." Kurt said. "AJ as you know Matt and Jeff are no longer the tag team champions and have gone their separate ways." "Upper management would like to put you together as an intergender team. It's going to be on a one month trial basis for now." "The team you'll be taking on is The Miz and Maryse." "AJ, Maryse will attack you tonight after your match." "Next week Jeff will run out to help you."

"Will it be romantic?" AJ asked.

"Eventually it might be." "I don't know." "We'll have to see as the time goes." "Would either of you have a problem if it was?"

"No ."

"Me either." Jeff said.

"You can both go now." They both got up and left.

They were in the hall.

"Well looks like we're gonna be working together." Jeff said.

"Yeah it should be fun." "I have to go get ready for my match."

"See ya shorty."

AJ laughed. "Bye."

Later that night AJ had just won her match. She'd beaten Sasha Banks. As she was celebrating Maryse came down and attacked her from behind. Maryse hit her finisher the French Kiss and left AJ in the middle of the ring.

Afterwards AJ was in the Women's Locker Room talking to Bayley.

"I have another date with Matt tonight." Bayley said.

"How many dates does that make now?"

"Four."

"Did you ever think you'd be dating a Hardy when you were younger?"

"No."

"I'm gonna be working with Jeff."

"In a storyline?"

"Yep." "It should be fun." "I'm gonna go call Phil."

AJ left the locker room and went out into the hall. She dialed Phil's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "So what's the angle with you and Maryse?" "Is it leading to a storyline?"

"Yeah with me, her, Miz and Jeff Hardy."

"Jeff Hardy?" AJ could hear the pure distain in his voice when he said Jeff's name.

"Yeah."

"I hate that bastard."

"I know."

"I'm sorry you have to work with that pill head junkie loser."

"He's not that bad."

"You should've known him when I did."

"I have to go pack my stuff to get out of here." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Phil had stayed at Courtney's that night. He woke up the next morning. Courtney wasn't next to him. He got up to go to the bathroom. As he went in. He saw Courtney standing there holding a pregnancy test smiling. She looked at him.

"Phil, I'm pregnant." She said happily.

"Really?" He was in complete shock. "Wow."

"You don't sound happy."

"Of course I'm happy." "It's just, such a shock."

"I know." She hugged him. "I know we didn't plan this but it'll be great." "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Phil was panicking about the baby. He'd known about the pregnancy for a week. He knew she'd probably want more of a commitment now, which he couldn't give her. The logical thing to do would be for Courtney to get an abortion but Phil knew she'd never go for that. He was sitting at home when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Courtney said.

"Hi."

"Can I come over?" "I need to tell you what the doctor said."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Phil hurriedly got rid of the pictures of he and AJ and put them in a locked drawer. By the time he was done there was a knock at the door. He answered it.

"Hi." Courtney said.

"Hi." "Come in." They kissed. "What did the doctor say?"

"She said there was two heart beats."

"Two heart beats?"

"It's twins Phil." "We're having twins." She said happily.

"Twins?" "Wow." "This is so great." He said as happily as he could. "Come here." They hugged and kissed.

AJ and Jeff's partnership was starting in a few days. AJ was in the middle of doing weekend house shows. The next city they were going to was an hour away so everyone was driving there. They were leaving in about an hour. AJ was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hey Bayley." She said.

"Hey." "I can't stay." "I was just wondering who you were planning on driving into Wilco with?" "I was just gonna rent a car and drive by myself." "Come with me, Matt and Jeff." "There's plenty of room on the bus they got."

"Alright."

"Great." ""See you in a little while."

An hour later AJ got on the bus. Bayley and Matt were sitting towards the back of the bus talking. AJ didn't want to disturb them. She went to the front of the bus where Jeff was. He was drawing.

"What are you drawing?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"A house."

"I like to draw to."

"What do you like to draw?"

"Whatever pops into my head." "I'm a very artistic person."

"Me to." "I like to paint, I write music."

"You're a musician?" "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." "I've made a couple albums."

"Cool."

"So who were your wrestling inspirations growing up?"

"Mainly Trish and Lita."

"I've worked with both of them."

"Who were yours?"

"Sting has always been my idol."

"It must've sucked double for you then when- She stopped.

"When what?"

"Nothing." "Nevermind."

"Oh so you've heard about the "Sting Incident" huh?"

"Yeah." "I've seen the YouTube clip."

"Yeah it really sucked." "I was addicted to Somas back then and I went out there fucked up." "In a weird way I'm glad it happened because it helped me get straight." "I was already in the middle of being convicted for a possession charge." "My lawyer was able to get me into this outpatient rehab program." "I've been clean ever since."

"That's great."

It was Monday night. The show was going on. AJ had just won her match against Sasha Banks. Maryse attacked her from behind again but this time The Miz was with her. They were both in the ring. Jeff's music came on. He came running down. The Miz and Maryse retreated through the crowd. He helped AJ up and made sure she was ok.

They were in the back.

"That was fun." AJ said.

"Yeah it was."

"I'm gonna go call Phil." "Bye." She started walking away.

"Bye." _"It'll be fun working with her." He thought. "She's great."_


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last week if there was a road trip AJ would go on the bus with Bayley, Matt and Jeff. She liked getting to know Jeff. She thought he was a nice guy and he was turning out to be a good friend. She couldn't understand Phil's problem with Jeff. Monday Night Raw was tonight. AJ was on the bus. Bayley and Matt were watching a movie on his IPad. AJ and Jeff were in the front of the bus playing WWE2K17 on PS4.

"Damn, you won again." Jeff said.

"I told you I was good."

"I bow to the queen of video games." He said jokingly. "We'd better get our stuff together." "We'll be at the hotel in about five minutes."

When they got to the hotel they got their stuff and went inside. They were all on the elevator together. AJ and Bayley's rooms were on the floor just before Jeff and Matt's floor. As they were going up AJ's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi honey." "I just got to the hotel." Matt noticed Jeff roll his eyes. No one else saw it. The elevator dinged for AJ and Bayley's floor. AJ got off the elevator still talking to Phil. Bayley gave Matt a kiss before getting off the elevator.

Later that night everyone was at the arena. The show was going on. The Miz and Maryse were in the middle of the ring. The ring was all setup for MizTV.

"Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show in history, welcome to, MizTV" "Allow me to introduce my guest tonight." Miz said. "Jeff Hardy." Jeff came down and took a seat. "Jeff welcome to MizTV." "It's your first time here." "You must feel so honored." "Of course you do." He said not giving Jeff a chance to respond. "Tell me, why did you think you had the right to interfere in the business of my wife Maryse last week?"

"It looked like you both were going to attack AJ Lee and I was just doing the right."

"Maybe or are you just the latest link in AJ's chain." "Let's see." "First there was Daniel Bryan, then CM Punk, then Kane, then John Cena, then Dolph Ziggler." "So Jeff are you the latest to go off the rails on the crazy train?"

Before he could answer AJ's music came on. She went down to the ring. She got a microphone.

"FYI, Miz." AJ said. "I had no idea Jeff was coming out to help me last week." "Thank you by the way." "I'm getting tired of your accusations and your mouth."

"You know what AJ." Jeff said standing up. "I am to." "I think I'm gonna shut it for him." He started to walk towards The Miz. Maryse stepped in front of Miz. AJ hit Maryse knocking her to the ground. She got on top of Maryse and started punching her. Jeff hit The Miz. They started going at it. Eventually Miz and Maryse got away up the ramp.

At the end of the night AJ was in the Women's Locker Room changing into her street clothes.

"AJ are you hungry?" Bayley asked.

"Starving."

"How would you feel about breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

AJ followed Bayley to café after the show. Matt and Jeff were waiting there. They all ordered pancakes. They were eating.

"Shit." AJ said.

"What?" Jeff said.

"I left my wallet in the car." She went to get up.

"I'll pay for your meal."

"That's ok."

"No really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They all went back to the hotel. They were in the elevator. It dinged for Bayley and AJ's floor.

"Goodnight you guys." AJ said.

"Goodnight AJ." Jeff said. She got off the elevator.

Matt and Bayley kissed.

"I'll call you in the morning." She said to Matt.

"Ok." Matt said.

"Goodnight Jeff."

"Goodnight." Jeff said.

The doors closed.

"Jeff don't do this to yourself." Matt said. "She's married."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I know you like AJ."

"I do not."

"Yes you do." "Having a thing for a married woman isn't good."

"Matt, I don't have a thing for AJ."

"I saw you roll your eyes when Phil called her today."

"Well you know I can't stand him."

"Right, and having feelings for his wife won't make things any easier." "Listen to me little brother." "Spare yourself the heartache and find someone available."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday night. AJ was in her hotel room. She'd had a busy day. She was getting ready for bed but she wanted to call Phil first. She got out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." "What's up?"

"Not much." "Getting ready to go to bed." "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"Miss me huh?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you to." "How was your day?"

"Very busy." "I love you and I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you too." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Phil was outside. He went back into Courtney's house and sat down next to her in the living room.

"Sorry about that." He said. "That was a very important business call."

"It's ok." "Phil I think you should move in here."

"What?"

"Yeah." "I mean we're having babies." "I don't see why not."

"Courtney I have a confession to make." "I'm- "I'm a big slob."

"Your house is always spotless when I come over."

"That's because I know when you're coming over." "I'll move in before the babies come." "I promise."

"Ok." "Wanna go upstairs?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yeah."

The next day AJ was on Matt and Jeff's bus. Matt and Bayley were in the back asleep. AJ was up front with Jeff. She could smell fingernail polish remover.

"Boy that's strong." She said.

"Sorry."

"Repainting your nails?"

"Yeah I was starting to chip."

"Want me to paint them for you?"

"If you want."

"I don't have anything better to do." "Same color?"

"Yeah."

AJ was painting Jeff's nails. The nail polish was black. She already had one hand done.

"I love your taste in nail polish." She said.

"Thanks." "It's the only color I'll wear."

"Me to."

"I've never done this for a guy before."

"I take it Mr. "Straight Edge" has never tried nail polish."

"Nope." "Not his thing." "Ok." "You're done." "Don't touch anything for twenty minutes." "You don't want to smudge."

"You do good work." "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The next night everyone was at the arena for Raw. AJ was all setup for her segment.

Jeff was having a match with Dean Ambrose. He'd just hit the Twist Of Fate and was about to go up for the Swanton Bomb. Suddenly The Miz appeared on the titantron.

"Jeff." He said. "Jeff up here." "Look who I found." Miz opened the door to his locker room. AJ was sitting in the middle of the room tied to a chair and gagged. Maryse was standing beside her. "Your "friend" is all tied up." The screen faded to black.

Jeff ran to the back. When he found Miz's locker room and went inside AJ was alone. He took the gag out of her mouth and un-tied her.

"Where are they?" He said.

"I don't know." Suddenly The Miz and Maryse ran into the room. Miz attacked Jeff from behind and threw him into the wall. Maryse kicked AJ in the stomach and threw her over the couch. They left the room.

Once the camera crew left AJ and Jeff got up.

"You're my hero." She said jokingly.

"Not a very good one." "We both got our asses kicked." They laughed.

The next day Bayley and Jeff were at Matt's house in North Carolina for a cookout. WWE had house shows in the area but they didn't start till tomorrow.

"Can I invite AJ?" Bayley asked.

"You sure can." Matt said.

"Is AJ coming over?" Jeff said coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know yet." Bayley said. "I still have to ask her." "I left my phone in the car." She went outside.

"Jeff I'll tell you this again." Matt said. "AJ is married."

"And I'll tell you again Matt." "I have no feelings for AJ."

They heard the front door open. Bayley came back into the kitchen.

"She'll be here in twenty minutes." Bayley said.

When AJ got there she went through the kitchen and out to the patio where everybody was.

"Hey girl." Bayley said.

"Hey." AJ said.

"Hi AJ." Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff."

"Hey AJ do you want a hamburger or a hotdog?" Matt asked.

"Both."

"Do you want a beer?" Jeff asked.

"Sure."

After they ate they were playing horseshoes. It was AJ and Jeff against Bayley and Matt. AJ threw the horseshoe.

"Yes!" We won!" AJ said.

"We make a great team." Jeff said.

"AJ this time let's team up against Matt and Jeff." Bayley said.

"I'm up for it." AJ said.

AJ stayed there till about dusk. Jeff walked her to her car.

"I'm glad you could make it today." Jeff said.

"I had fun." "It beats sitting in my hotel room alone." She got in her car. "See you tomorrow." "Bye."

"Bye." She baked out of the driveway. _"How did a douchebag like Phil get someone like her?" He thought. "She's to good for him."_


	6. Chapter 6

That Friday WWE was in New York City. They had some house shows at Madison Square Garden Saturday and Sunday. Raw was going to be in New Jersey that Monday. AJ was excited. Phil had a few radio appearances in New York City. He was coming in later in the day. Jeff and Matt were in the hotel gym working out.

"What are you doing tonight Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Just hanging in my hotel room."

"Dude when are you gonna get back out there?"

"I don't know." "I don't mind being by myself."

"Don't you miss sex?"

"Sex?" "What's that?"

"How long's it been?"

"About ten months."

"Who did you have sex with ten months ago?"

"Beth."

"Beth?"

"Yeah." "She came to the house to pick up the rest of her stuff." "One thing led to another."

"It would be easy to pick somebody up." "Just go up to a cute girl at a bar and say you're a professional wrestler."

"I don't wanna meet someone like that."

"Yeah because you want someone with initials A and J"

"I don't know why you think I like AJ."

"Come on, you can't deny how happy you are when she's around."

"Even if I did like her, and I'm not saying I do." "I'd never try anything." "She's married." "To a tool."

AJ and Bayley were out shopping. They were in a Victoria's Secret store.

"I can't wait to see Phil tonight." AJ said. "I'm so excited."

"I know you are."

"That's the only thing that sucks about being back." "We don't get to see each other as much as we like." "The last year he's been busy but we still saw each other more then we do now."

An hour later AJ went back to her room. Phil came out of the bedroom.

"Hey." AJ said. They hugged and kissed. "I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours."

"I took an earlier flight."

"I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you to."

"You brought condoms right?"

"Yes."

"I've been taking my pill for the last week but I don't want to take any chances."

"Don't worry."

"Wanna go test them out?"

"Sure." He said grinning.

Two hours later AJ was getting ready to leave. Phil was sleeping.

"Phil." "Phil." "Wake up." He opened his eyes. "I'm off to the autograph signing."

"Ok."

"I'll be back in about two hours."

"Alright." They kissed. "Have a good time."

"I will."

"I love you AJ."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Phil waited about fifteen minutes and called Courtney.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." "How's your business trip going?"

"Good." "I'm gonna be really busy so I don't know when I'll be able to call next time."

"That's ok."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." "The babies miss their daddy."

"I miss all of you to."

The next morning AJ and Phil were at a cafe for breakfast. Phil was in the bathroom. Jeff came up to AJ.

"Hey AJ." He said.

"Hey." "What's up?"

"I just stopped in for a cup of coffee." "Having breakfast with Bayley?"

"No." "Phil."

"Oh." "Phil's here?"

"Yeah." Phil came back from the bathroom. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we'll go." AJ said looking at Phil.

"Ok." Phil said. She left to go to the bathroom. Phil looked at Jeff. "Hi pill head." "It's been a long time." "Oh I'm sorry I meant hi Jeff."

"Fuck you." Jeff said. "I don't do that anymore."

"What for like a week?"

"Fuck off." He went to leave.

"You don't have to leave, pill popper." Jeff left.

AJ came back from the bathroom.

"Where did Jeff go?" She asked.

"He had to leave."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Saturday. They were in Wisconsin. AJ was having lunch with Bayley.

"Got anything fun planned today?" AJ asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna spend the rest of the day with Matt."

"I'm gonna go see Phil." "He's gonna be so surprised."

"He doesn't know you're coming?"

"Nope I'm gonna surprise him." "We're only three hours from Chicago?" "I'm gonna leave right after my autograph signing." "I should be there by nine tonight." "I'll get up at five in the morning and be back by eight."

Later that night AJ arrived at her house in Chicago. Phil's car wasn't in the driveway. She parked in the garage. She went into the house.

"Are you back already?" Courtney said from the kitchen. "That was fast." She said as she came into the living room. She was shocked to see a woman she didn't know standing there. "Who are you?"

AJ looked at a woman she'd never seen who was clearly pregnant. She was only in her third month but because of the twins she looked to be in her fifth. "Me?" "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you ex of Phil's or something?"

"I'm his wife." She said holding up her ring hand.

"His what?" She said shocked.

"You conveniently have never seen our wedding picture?" She looked at the place where the wedding picture was supposed to be. "Where is our wedding picture?" "All the pictures of us are gone." "Here look." She got out her cell phone and showed Courtney pictures of her and Phil together.

"Oh my god." "No."

"Is it his?" She asked looking at her stomach.

"Yeah." "They're his."

"They?"

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"How long about you been seeing him?"

"A little over a year." "How long have you been married?"

"Almost three years."

"I'm so sorry." "I swear, I had no idea." "I swear."

"Where is he?"

"He went to the store to get some things for dinner." "He left about five minutes before you got here."

"Well, I think I'll wait for him." "What's your name?"

"Courtney."

Phil back about ten minutes later.

"Sorry I took so long." Phil said as he walked through the door. "The cashier was- "Oh shit." He said went he saw AJ and Courtney both standing there. "Hi AJ."

"Hi Phil." She said. "Tell Courtney who I am."

He looked at Courtney. "She's my wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife." AJ said angrily.

"I love you both."

"Well you can't have us both." "Not only did you cheat on me." "You got another woman pregnant." "I'm done." She walked out of the house got in her car and drove off.

AJ cried the whole way back to the hotel. She tried to call Bayley but her phone was off. When AJ got back to the hotel she went to the lobby bar and had some drinks. An hour later she wasn't completely trashed but she had a pretty good buzz going. She went upstairs and knocked on Jeff's door. He answered.

"I know it must be late but I need to talk and Bayley's with Matt." She said.

"Come in." She went in. "Are you drunk?"

"Kinda."

They sat down on the couch.

"What's a matter?" He asked.

"Phil's been cheating on me, for a year." She broke into tears. Jeff hugged her.

"I'm sorry." "Ssh." "It's ok."

"He got her pregnant." She said through her tears.

"It's alright."

After about an hour AJ calmed down a little.

"Thank you for being here Jeff." "You're a good friend." She kissed him. He started to kiss her back but broke it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"What?" "I'm getting a divorce." "It's ok."

"AJ, we can't." "I can't." "Not like this."

"Why?"

"You're drunk."

"So, I want you to make me feel better."

"I can't."

"Oh, you're not attracted to me."

"No, that's not it at all." "I care about you and I won't take advantage of you." "Listen you can stay here tonight." "Sleep in my bed." "I'll take the couch." He went and got a pillow and blanket. By the time he came back AJ was passed out. He carried her into bed and went back out on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

AJ woke up the next morning. Her head was pounding. When she opened her eyes she realized she wasn't in her room. When she got up she was relieved to see she was fully dressed, except for her shoes. She went into the living room.

"You're awake." Jeff said.

"This is your room?" She asked confused.

"Yeah."

"We didn't um..."

"No."

"Oh thank god." She said relieved. "Oh, I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I know." "It's ok." "Hungover?"

"Yeah."

"I figured you would be so I went to the drugstore and got you some aspirin." "It's in the bathroom." "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please."

"Ok, I'll make some."

AJ went to the bathroom. When she came out Jeff had coffee waiting for her.

"I didn't know if you liked cream or sugar." Jeff said.

"Cream." She added cream to her coffee and sat down next to Jeff. "Did I tell you what happened?"

"Yeah." "You don't remember anything about last night?"

"The last thing I remember is going to the lobby bar." "Did I come here or did you find me?"

"You came here."

"I'm sorry." "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all."

"I still can't believe it." "I'm so stupid." "I never suspected a thing."

"You're not stupid."

"The first thing I need is an attorney." "It'll be a quick divorce." "What's mine is mine and what's his is his." "I just want out." AJ finished her coffee. "I'm gonna go."

"Alright."

"Thanks for putting up with me."

"No problem." "If you need to talk, call me."

"I will." "I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

Later that day Jeff was having lunch with Matt. He'd just got done telling Matt what happened.

"What a dick." Matt said.

"I know." "How could he do that to her?" "I knew." "I knew he was no good for her." "I'm just glad she doesn't remember what happened when she came to my room."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." "She wanted it to though." "I couldn't do it." "She kissed me and I did kiss her back but I couldn't do it." "It wasn't right."

"I know what you mean."

The next day AJ was in Matt and Jeff's bus on her tablet. Everyone was sitting upfront.

"What are you doing AJ?" Bayley asked. "Looking for an attorney?"

"No." "I found one of those." AJ said. "I'm looking for a place to live."

"AJ, if you want you can stay with me until you find a place." Jeff said. "I have a guesthouse."

"How much would you want in rent?"

"No charge."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok." "I'll start moving in on our next day off." "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **I have an update regarding "The Battle Of The Bellas Four" I do have an idea for it but I'm not sure if I want to do it. The best I can explain it is this way. You know how when you like a movie and they make a sequel and it's good. They make another sequel, it's also good but then they start making sequels that are not up to par. I think that's how "The Battle Of The Bellas Four" might turn out so I'm on the fence.**


	9. Chapter 9

Three months had passed. AJ and Phil were officially divorced. The creative team of WWE decided not to go any further with AJ and Jeff. After they defeated The Miz and Maryse they went their separate ways. Even though they weren't working together anymore AJ still rode on Jeff and Matt's bus. Bayley and Matt were still together. AJ was sitting on the bus.

"I know I haven't really been looking for a place lately." AJ said to Jeff. "I'll get on it soon." "We've just been so busy."

"Don't worry about it." "You're welcome to stay in my guesthouse for as long as you need to."

"I know I just just feel like I'm imposing."

"No imposition at all."

"Have I mentioned what a great friend you are?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of moving." Matt said. "We have an announcement to make." Matt said as he and Bayley sat down. "I've asked Bayley to move in with me."

"I said yes." Bayley said.

"Congratulations." Jeff said.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." AJ said.

After the bus stop at the hotel AJ and Bayley went out to lunch. They were at the restaurant.

"It's awesome that you're moving in with Matt." AJ said

"I've never been so happy in a relationship." "I love him so much." "I feel bad though."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend and I want you to be happy to."

"I'm fine." "What Phil did really hurt but it's been a few months and I'm gonna be fine.'" "I don't even have a desire to date." "No more men at all."

Matt and Jeff were in the hotel gym working out.

"So am I gonna get a new sister-in-law soon?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know if it's gonna be anytime soon but I have thought about it." "Speaking of women, when are you gonna ask out the woman of your dreams?"

"AJ is not the woman of my dreams."

"I didn't say AJ."

"I know who you meant." "For the millionth time, I don't have feelings for AJ."

Three days later AJ and Jeff were at home. AJ went up to Jeff's house to borrow some coffee filters. She could hear a baby crying. It sounded really close. She went around to the front of the house. At the same time Jeff was pulling into the driveway. AJ saw a baby in a bassinet sitting on the doorstep. Jeff came up to the house.

"Whose baby is that?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea." "I just find it." She picked it up. The baby had dark brown eyes with a little bit of brown hair."Come here precious." "It's ok."

"Let's take her inside." They went inside. AJ got the baby calmed down. Jeff noticed a note and an envelope in the bassinet. He picked up the note. "Oh my god."

"What?"

Jeff read aloud from the note. "Dear Jeff, this is our baby." "Cassandra Renee Hardy." "She's four months old." "Her birth certificate is in the envelope." "I'm not cut out to be a mother." "I know you'll take good care of her." "Beth."

"Who's Beth?"

"My ex-wife."

Jeff took Cassandra to the hospital just to make sure she was healthy. AJ went with him. The doctor had just finished examining Cassandra.

"She's a healthy four month old baby." The doctor said.

"I have some doubts as to whether I'm the father." "I think I am but I'd like to be absolutely certain." Jeff said.

"I can perform a DNA test." "All we have to do is suave your mouth and the baby's."

"How long till I get the results back."

"One to two days."

After they left the hospital they went to buy diapers, bottles and formula. When he got home he tried calling Beth and her number had been disconnected. AJ was at Jeff's house.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked.

"I can't believe it." "How can Beth just leave her here?" "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Do you think Cassandra's yours?"

"Yeah." "The timeline makes sense."

"Well if you ever need a babysitter, aunt AJ is at your service."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

That night the baby slept in her bassinet in Jeff's room. It was early the next morning. Jeff was feeding Cassandra. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes." "Thank you."

Jeff picked up Cassandra and went to the guesthouse. He knocked and went in.

"AJ?" He said.

"Yeah." She said coming into the living room.

"The test results came back." "She's mine." He said smiling.

"That's great."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"No."

"I'm gonna convert one of my guestrooms into a nursery and I could use a woman's point of view." "Do you wanna come with me and help pick some stuff out?"

"Sure." "Give me a few minutes and we'll go."

"Ok."

AJ drove while Jeff filled Matt in about everything. They just hung up.

"Well needless to say Matt's stunned but he can't wait to meet her." Jeff said. "Would you mind helping me clear out some things in the guestroom?"

"Not at all."

"It's gonna be awhile before I can move Cassandra in because I wanna paint and stuff but since we go back out on the road tomorrow that'll have to wait." "I'll just move the crib into my room for the time being."

"I'll help you paint to when it's time."

"Thanks."

They went to three different stores buying a crib, a changing table, baby clothes, teething rings, bibs, pacifiers, a baby bounce, a baby swing, a baby monitor and a hi-chair. When they got back to the house they put the crib together and got started on the guestroom. By the time they finished it was at eight o' clock at night. AJ was giving Jeff a break and feeding Cassandra.

"How could anybody ever abandon you?" AJ said. "You're adorable." "Time to burp." She put a rag over her shoulder and picked Cassandra up lightly padding her on the back. After a few seconds Cassandra burped. "What a good burp." "Good girl." "I know Jeff will be a great daddy to you." "He'll find you a real nice mommy someday."

Jeff came into the room. "Wanna get a pizza?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Let me just put Cassandra down and I'll order it." She handed her to him. "Does daddy's Cassie have a full tummy?" He asked looking down at the baby. "It's time for night night."

AJ and Jeff were eating the pizza.

"Thanks for all your help today." Jeff said.

"No problem."

"You're great with her."

"I used to work in a daycare center."

"It's funny." "Two days ago I didn't even know about Cassandra, now she's here and I love her so much."

"I know you'll be a great dad." "Eventually you'll find someone and you'll make a nice little family." "Well I'm gonna call it a night."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Jeff packed up Cassandra and they all left for the airport. Jeff made sure to order a bigger bus. When the plane landed in Boston Bayley and Matt met AJ and Jeff to pick up the bus. They all got on the bus. It took off for the hotel.

"So did I get to meet my niece?" Matt asked.

"Let me see if she's awake." Jeff said. He took the blanket off the car seat. Cassandra was looking right at him. "Hey." "Look who's awake." He picked her up. "Cassandra, this is your uncle Matt."

"I wanna hold her." He handed her to him. "Hi Cassandra." "I'm your uncle Matt." "You are beautiful." "This is your aunt Bayley.""

"She's so cute." Bayley said. "How do you like fatherhood Jeff?"

"It's new but great." Jeff said.

Later that day Jeff dropped Cassandra off with AJ so he could go to an autograph signing. AJ was rocking Cassandra to sleep. She started to sing to her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." She sang softly. "You make me happy when skies are grey." "You'll never know dear how much I love you." "Please don't take my sunshine away." She looked down and Cassandra was fast asleep. She smiled.

When Jeff came back an hour later Cassandra was still sleeping. Jeff put her in the car seat.

"Thank you." He whispered so they wouldn't wake up Cassandra.

"You're welcome." She whispered back. He went to take out money to pay her. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Two weeks later AJ and Jeff were at his house painting the nursery. Jeff chose a light yellow color. Cassandra was taking a nap.

"She's gonna love it." Jeff said.

"I like the color you picked." "It really brings out the room."

"That's what I think to." "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you for helping me?"

"I'm positive."

"What would I do without you?" "You've helped me so much."

"I'm glad to do all of it." "Other then Bayley, you've become my best friend." She accidentally got his arm with the paintbrush. "Sorry."

"That's alright." He took his paintbrush and wiped it on her cheek. He laughed.

"Want me to kick your ass?" She said jokingly.

"I think it's a good color for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." "Here." He took a towel and wiped the paint off her face. They both got really quiet. He started to drift closer to her lips. Cassandra started to cry. Jeff left to get her.


	12. Chapter 12

Three months had passed. Cassandra was getting so big. She was seven months old. She could crawl sit up and roll over. She tried to talk all the time but it just came out a bunch of babble. AJ was still living in Jeff's guesthouse. She was his to go babysitter when she wasn't busy. AJ had grown quite attached to her over the months. AJ was at Jeff's house babysitting Cassandra while he was at the store. AJ was on the ground with Cassandra they were playing with toys. AJ started to sing a song that was one of Cassandra's favorites.

"You are my sunshine." AJ sang.

"Ga, goo, ga." Cassandra said as an attempt to sing along.

"My only sunshine."

"Goo."

"You make me happy."

"Ga, ga."

"When skies are grey."

"Ga."

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

"Ga, ga, ga."

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Goo."

"Yay." AJ said. "Good girl." "Soon you'll be able to actually sing with me."

The front door opened. "Ga!" Cassandra said when she saw it was Jeff.

"Yeah your daddy's home." AJ got up to help him put away groceries.

"Was Cassandra good?" Jeff asked.

"A little angel as always."

Jeff felt Cassandra touch his shoe. He looked down. "What?" "Want daddy to pick you up?" "Ok." "It's time for your dinner anyway." He picked her up.

Jeff was feeding Cassandra baby food in the hi-chair.

"I have good news." AJ said.

"What's that?"

"I found a place." "I'm moving."

"Moving?"

"Yeah." "It's been seven months." "It's time." "I need a place of my own." As if she understood what AJ was saying Cassandra looked at AJ and her little lip started to quiver. "Aw, I'll still be around."

"When are you moving?"

"Next week."

"It won't be the same around here without you."

Two nights later AJ was asleep in her hotel room. It was one in the morning. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"AJ Cassandra has a fever."

She could hear Cassandra crying. "How high?"

"104." "I don't know what to do she's never been sick before."

"You need to take her to the hospital." "I'm coming to." "I'll meet you in the lobby."

They went to the hospital. It was a half hour before they were called. They were in the back.

"Cassandra is going to be fine." "She has an ear infection." The doctor said. "We've given her medicine for the fever." "That's already going down and I'm prescribing ear drops." "You can take her home."

They went back to the hotel. AJ went back to Jeff's room. Cassandra had fallen asleep on the car ride home. Jeff just put her to bed. He sat down next to AJ on the couch.

"That was scary." He said.

"Yeah but at least she's ok."

"Thanks for being there."

"You know I care about her."

"I know." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It started growing more passionate. She broke it.

"I have to go." I gotta get up early tomorrow." She left.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days had passed. AJ had been avoiding Jeff. She'd still watch Cassandra for him but she wouldn't talk to him very much. She and Bayley had joint autograph signings. They were on their way back. Bayley was driving.

"AJ?" "AJ, did you hear what I said?"

"No." "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is." "You've been acting weird for the last two days." "What's going on?"

"Ok." "Well you know I went to the hospital with him the other night."

"Yeah."

"I went back to his room with him when we got back from the hospital." "We were sitting on the couch." "He said he was glad I was there and he kissed me." "I kissed him back." "It started to progress, then I just got up and left."

"So you liked it?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave then?"

"I don't know." "I'm confused."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure exactly." "Jeff's great it's just...

"What?"

"I haven't even been with a man since Phil." I don't know if I can do it again."

"Have you talked to him about the kiss?"

"I've been avoiding the topic."

"You'll eventually have to talk about it."

"I know."

Jeff and Matt were shooting pool. Jeff just missed his shot again.

"Dude you suck." Matt said.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I kissed AJ two nights ago."

"What?" "When?"

"When we got back from the hospital." "I'm pretty sure she liked it because she kissed me back." "Then she just got up and left."

"I knew it." Matt said grinning. "I knew you liked her."

"It goes deeper then that."

"Are you telling me you're in love with her?"

"I think I am." "She's moving next week." "I don't want her to." "I want her to move in to the house with me."

"Have you told her any of this?"

"No." " "She ran off on a kiss." "Imagine how she'd react if I told her I want to be with her."

The next day AJ went out to Matt and Jeff's bus. She was was the only one on it. She went back to Jeff's room to make sure Cassandra's crib was all set up. Matt and Bayley watched Cassandra the night before, so they were bringing her to the bus

"Hi." Jeff said.

Her back was to him. "Hi." "I didn't hear you come in."

"We should talk."

"Jeff." "I gotta go."

He stepped in her way. "AJ I wanna talk about it."

"I don't know if I can talk about it Jeff."

"Then let's not talk." Without thinking he started kissing her very passionately. She kissed him back. He lifted her up and laid her back on the bed getting on top of her. She moaned as he kissed the side of her neck. They kissed again. She felt his hand go to the end of her shirt. He started to lift it up.

"Hello?" They heard Matt say from the front of the bus. Jeff broke the kiss and got off of her. He went to the front


	14. Chapter 14

AJ was moving in two days. Things with Jeff were more awkward then ever. They hadn't talked at all about what happened either time. The only way AJ would even be in the same room will Jeff was if Cassandra was there. They were all on the bus going back the hotel. Cassandra was on AJ's lap. Jeff was sitting acrossed from them, so were Matt and Bayley. AJ was playing peek a boo with Cassandra. Every time AJ would hide her face then show it Cassandra would laugh.

"Peek a boo." AJ said. Cassandra laughed.

"We were trying to find out the right time to tell you this." Matt said. "Now's as good a time as any." He looked at Bayley. "Show them." She held out her ring hand. There was a ring on it.

"Really?" Jeff said.

"Yeah."

"That's great." "Congratulations."

"I already have my best man set up, right." He asked looking at Jeff.

"You know I'm in."

"I need a maid of honor." Bayley said. "I wonder who I should pick." She said looking at AJ. "Will you?"

"Absolutely." AJ said.

"Great."

"I haven't shown you pictures of my new house have I?"

"No."

"I took them when I went to sign the papers last Friday." "Jeff take Cassandra." He took her.

"Where are you moving to again?" Matt asked.

"Los Angeles."

"You don't like North Carolina?"

"I do." "I just want to live in LA."

The next night at around midnight AJ was in the guesthouse doing some last minute packing. She jumped when she heard a knock at the side door. She looked up and saw Jeff. She waved him in. He came in. He had the baby monitor with him in case Cassandra started to cry.

"Sorry." "Didn't mean to scare you." Jeff said.

"It's ok." "Just doing some last minute packing."

"Need any help?"

"No." "I'm about done."

"AJ I wanna talk."

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Jeff."

"Why won't you talk to me about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." "You're my friend." "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Avoiding the issue won't make it go away."

"There's no issue."

"Oh really?" He stood right in front of her.

"Really." "Mmmm." She moaned when he suddenly kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Then why are we kissing." He mumbled against her lips. They back up into the bedroom.

"The baby." She mumbled against his lips.

"She's sleeping, the house is locked, I have the baby monitor." He said in-between kisses. He took off her shirt. She took off his. He started kissing her acrossed her neck. As he did he took off her bra. They kissed. She moaned as she felt his fingers glide down her stomach to her jeans. He undid them. She undid his. He laid her down on the bed. "Ohhh." She moaned loudly when he slipped inside her and started to move. "AJ." He groaned. They kissed. Suddenly he stopped and started slowly kissing her slowly down her body. She moaned as he did. Her hands were in his hair. "Jeff." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. "Ohhhhh, ohhhhh." She moaned. She knew she wouldn't last long having no sexual pleasure for months. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, my god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her. She rolled him on his back and slid into him. "Oh AJ." He groaned. "Jeff." She moaned. She went faster. He squeezed her breasts. He sat up kissing the middle of her chest. AJ put her head back. He lifted her up and put her underneath him. He slipped back inside her and started to move. "Harder." She moaned out. He went faster. "Ohhhhh." "Yes." She moaned loudly. "Uhnnn, AJ." He groaned. "Mmmmm, oh my god, oh my god, ohhh, yes, Jeff." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in. They went to sleep.

At six o' clock in the morning Jeff heard Cassandra crying on the baby monitor. He went back to the house. When he went back to the guesthouse at nine with Cassandra AJ was gone. She'd left the keys on the kitchen counter.

After AJ's plane landed in LA she went to a pharmacy. She went up to the counter.

"Hi." She said. "I need the morning after pill."


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed. AJ and Jeff hadn't spoken to each other since their night together. Neither of them had told anyone about it. She'd stopped riding on the bus and even stopped watching Cassandra. Jeff had tried calling and texting AJ but she would never answer. She couldn't face him. She'd overheard that Jeff had an autograph signing today so she went out to the bus and knocked on the door. Matt answered it.

"Hi Matt." She said.

"Hi." "What are you knocking for?" "You're always welcome." "You know that."

"Jeff isn't here right?"

"He's at an autograph signing."

"Is Cassandra here?"

"Yeah." "I'm watching her."

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah she's in the playpen playing with her toys."

"Mine if I come in and see her?"

"Not at all."

She went inside and back to Jeff's bedroom.

"Cassandra." AJ said. Cassandra looked up and smiled when she saw AJ. She lifted up her arms. "Want me to pick you up?" She picked her up. "You grew." "I missed you."

"Ga."

"I know." "Let's play with some toys."

An hour later Jeff came back.

"What's up man?" Matt said.

"Not much." "Is Cassandra napping?"

"Yeah." "Her and AJ both."

"AJ?" "AJ's here?"

"Yeah AJ came by to see Cassandra and they both fell asleep."

Jeff went back to his bedroom. Cassandra was on AJ's chest. Cassandra woke up when Jeff came in the room.

"Hi." Jeff said taking her out of AJ's arms. That woke AJ up. "Did you have a nice nap?" AJ sat up and opened her eyes. "Hi."

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"I have to go." She got up and hurried out of there.

"AJ." He went after her handing Cassandra to Matt. "I'll be back." He got off the bus. He had to hurry to catch up to AJ. "AJ." "AJ." "AJ stop." He got in front of her.

"Jeff please, I don't wanna do this." "That night was a mistake."

"No." "Why can't we be together?" "What did I do?"

"It's not you ok?" "It's me." "Please leave me alone." She walked away.

A week later AJ and Bayley were in a convenience store. Bayley was picking up Tampons.

"Shouldn't you be getting these to?" Bayley asked. "Were on the same schedule."

"Mine's late."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked jokingly.

"No." "It's just a side effect from the morning after pill."

"Isn't that the pill you take when you've had unprotected sex?"

"Yeah."

"Who did you have unprotected sex with?"

"It doesn't matter." "I'm gonna go pay."

Later that night AJ was reading the back of a box. She opened a pregnancy test stood up and went into the bathroom.

* * *

 **I thought I would run the plot of "The Battle Of Bellas Four" by you guys to get some opinions. It'll focus on the relationship of Nikki and Randy. They're still happily married with their now three year old daughter Regina. Nikki and Dolph Ziggler start working together as an onscreen couple and Dolph decides he wants Nikki back. Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

AJ was at the doctor's office. She just got called to the back. She was waiting for her doctor. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi AJ. She said.

"Hi Dr. Crandell."

"So you took a home pregnancy test and it said you were pregnant."

"Yes." "I figured it had to be wrong."

"Well... The doctor opened the folder she had. "According to your test results there's no mistake, your definitely pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" She said shocked. "How can that be?"

"Have you had unprotected sex recently?"

"Yes but I took the morning after pill." "I thought it was supposed to prevent pregnancy."

"It is but it's not a hundred percent full proof." "Nothing is." "Even condoms and conventional birth control methods fail occasionally." "I'd like to do an examination to see how far along you are." "Up on the bed." AJ got on the bed. She opened the front of AJ's gown. "This gel is going to be a little cold." She hooked AJ to the machine. After a few seconds they could see a little tiny imagine of a baby on the screen. "I'd say you're at about five weeks."

"Yeah that sounds about right." "The test I took said four to six weeks."

"Are you planning on keeping the baby?"

"Yes."

"I only ask because judging from your response this seems like an unplanned pregnancy."

"It was."

"I'm going to print up some sonogram pictures for you and give you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

"You're a professional wrestler right?"

"Yes."

"That needs to stop immediately."

"I know."

Two days later AJ was at the arena in the Women's Locker Room. She'd just came from telling Stephanie she was pregnant. She and Bayley were all alone.

"Why aren't you dressing for your match?" Bayley asked.

"I can't wrestle."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" She said shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "Five weeks." "I took a pregnancy test and two days ago the doctor confirmed it." "Please don't say anything to Matt or anyone else." "The father doesn't know yet."

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to say just yet."

"When are you telling him?"

"Tonight."

After the show AJ went back to the hotel. She went to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"AJ." He said surprised.

"Hi." "Can I come in?" "We need to talk."

"Come in." She went in.

They sat on the couch.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you Jeff." ""It's really important ." "Jeff, I'm pregnant." "It's yours." "I'm sorry." "I know this complicates things" "I know it'll be tough having a baby already that's only eight months old but I want this baby." "I'll understand if you're mad." He kissed her.

"Why would I be mad?" "This is great." "I want us to be together." "I know you're scared." "I don't know why but you don't have to be." "If it's because of what Phil did I'm not Phil." "I would never do that to you." "I love you AJ." "I love you so much." "I want to be a family." "I know you love Cassandra."

"I do." "And I love you." "I ran away from it because I was afraid." "I'm tired of being afraid." "Our baby is a sign." "I know us being together is right." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day AJ and Jeff were getting ready to head out to the bus. AJ went to pick up Cassandra.

"I'll get her." Jeff said. "You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

"I can get her."

"Just let me do it."

"Alright."

"Thank you." He kissed her.

They went out to the bus. Jeff put Cassandra down.

"Hey AJ." Bayley said.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked.

"In the back." Bayley said.

"Matt come here." Jeff said.

Matt came to the front. "What's up?"

"I just wanted everyone to be here." "AJ and I are together now." "We're in love."

"Congratulations." "I knew you two would end up together."

"I had a feeling to." Bayley said.

"You wanna tell them the rest?" Jeff said looking at AJ.

"Sure." AJ said. "Guys." "We're having a baby." "I'm pregnant."

"Jeff's the father?" Bayley said shocked.

"Yeah." "Depending on when the wedding is, your maid of honor might have a great big pregnant belly."

"That's ok."

"Good news all around." Matt said. "We should all go out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

A month later AJ and Jeff were in his hotel room sitting on the bed. Cassandra was crawling around on the bed. Jeff rubbed AJ's stomach.

"I can't wait four our baby to be born." He said.

"Me either." She sighed. "I just wish I wasn't so scared."

"It's normal to be scared but you don't have to be." "I'll be with you through everything."

"I know but there's a little life growing inside me." "A life that I'm responsible for." "What I do something wrong."

"I'm sure we'll occasionally do the wrong thing but we'll be right together and we'll be wrong together." "The important thing is we'll be a family." "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes."

Cassandra crawled up on AJ's lap. "Mama." She said

"Oh my god, her first words." "She called me mama."

"That's a good girl." Jeff said. "We love mommy huh?"

* * *

 **There will be a time jump in the next chapter. Boy or girl? Names?**


	18. Chapter 18

Five years had passed. AJ and Jeff were still dating. AJ had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Piper Bayley Hardy. She was four and a half years. She looked like a mini AJ. Cassandra was five years old. She looked a lot like Jeff. Bayley and Matt were now married. They had a two year old daughter. Her name was Allison April. AJ and Jeff were at home in bed asleep. Cassandra and Piper came running in.

"Mommy daddy wake up." Cassandra said.

"What do you little monsters want?" Jeff said jokingly as he opened his eyes.

"Hey." AJ said. "Those aren't monsters." AJ opened her eyes. "They're my beautiful babies."

"Daddy can you make us pancakes please?" Piper asked.

"Yes." "Do you guys want whipped cream pancakes?" He asked as he sat up.

"Yeah." Cassandra and Piper both said.

"Daddy I want to see uncle Matt and aunt Bayley and cousin Allison." Piper said.

"We will tommorow."

"I want a piggy back ride."

"Me to." Cassandra said.

AJ got up. "Ok who wants to piggy back ride with mommy." She said.

"Me." Piper said.

"That means it's you and me." Jeff said getting up.

The next day AJ, Jeff and the girls were in Wisconsin. They got on the bus. Bayley, Matt and Allison were already there.

"Hi uncle Matt." Cassandra said.

"Hi." Matt said.

"Uncle Matt." Piper said. Cassandra and Piper both hugged him.

"What about me?" Bayley said.

"Sorry aunt Bayley." "We love you to." Cassandra said.

"Yeah." Piper said. They both hugged Bayley. "Aunt Bayley where is Allison?"

"Taking a nap." Bayley said. "She should be up by now." "Let me go check.." She went to the back. A few minutes later she came back with Allison in her arms. "Allison look who's here." Bayley said as she sat her down.

"Yay." It's Sanni and Pie." Allison said. "Hi Sanni." "Hi Pie."

A week later AJ, Jeff and the girls were at a Fourth Of July party at Matt and Bayley's house. It was dusk. Jeff pulled Matt off to the side.

"Are you gonna do it?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." "I've been debating on when but tonight is the night."

"Alright man."

Later in the night. Jeff took AJ to a part of the property where they could be by themselves. They were having a private bonfire.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." AJ said.

"Yeah it is." "AJ, I have something to ask you." He got down on one knee and took a ring box out of his pocket. "AJ... He opened the box.

"Jeff." She said with tears in her eyes.

"This is long overdue." "AJ, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.

"Girls!" "Girls come down here!" Jeff yelled. They came running. "Mommy said yes." "Mommy and daddy are getting married."

"Yay." Piper said.

"I told you she would say yes daddy." Cassandra said.


	19. Chapter 19

Two months had passed. AJ and Jeff were in no rush to get married but initial plans had been made. Cassandra and Piper had stayed with Bayley and Matt the night before. Jeff woke up to AJ kissing him.

"Wake up honey." She said. "Look."

He opened his eyes and sat up. "What?"

"Look." She was holding a pregnancy test in front of him.

He smiled. "It says it's positive." "We're having a baby." He said happily. "Boy eight to nine weeks." "I guess we celebrated our engagement a little to much." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go get the girls so we can tell them." "We'll tell Matt and Bayley later." "The girls get to know first." "I hope it's another little girl."

They went and got the girls. They were all sitting on the couch.

"Girls." "Mommy and I have something to tell you." Jeff said.

"Girls, mommy's pregnant." AJ said. "I'm having a baby."

"I want it to be a girl." Cassandra said.

"Me to." Piper said. "We get to be big sisters Cassandra."

"We'll have to teach it everything."

"We should go to the baby store and get it the things it needs."

"We will." Jeff said.

"Aunt Bayley will be happy she's having a baby to." Piper said.

"Piper, we weren't supposed to say anything." Cassandra said. "Aunt Bayley said she wanted to tell mommy."

"Well I forgot."

"When did she tell you that?" AJ asked.

"Last night." Cassandra said.

Later that day AJ went to Bayley and Matt's room. She knocked on the door. Bayley answered.

"Hey." Bayley said. "Come in." She went in.

"Where are Matt and Allison?" AJ asked as they sat down.

"Matt took Allison to the store with him."

"I have great news." "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" "No way." "I'm pregnant to."

"I know." "Piper spilled the beans."

"It'll be awesome being pregnant together."

"Yeah." "When did you find out?"

"Four days ago." "When did you?"

"This morning."

"Matt was so happy when I told him."

"So was Jeff."

Three days later AJ and Jeff were at home. The girls were at a friend's house. Jeff was upstairs. AJ was downstairs cleaning. There was a knock at the door. AJ answered it. A woman was standing there who she'd never seen before.

"Hi." She said. "Is Jeff here?"

"Jeff someone's here to see you." AJ called. He came down the stairs.

He got an angry look on his face when he saw who it was. "You've got a lot of nerve Beth." He said.

"I want to see my daughter."

"You don't have a daughter." "You abandoned her." "Get the hell off my property." He shut the door in her face.


	20. Chapter 20

Three days had passed. AJ and Bayley both decided to stay on the road. AJ and Bayley were out baby shopping.

"AJ what's wrong?" Bayley asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"We've been friends for years." "We're soon to be family, I know when something's wrong with you."

"Jeff's ex-wife Beth is back."

"Oh you're kidding me?"

"I wish." "She wants to see Cassandra."

"The nerve of that woman." "She abandoned Cassandra." "You're her mom."

"I just hope she doesn't cause problems for us." "Jeff and I are happy." "We're where we wanna be." "I just wanna be a happy family."

"Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

Later that day Jeff was driving back to the hotel. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes this is Jeff Hardy."

Two hours later AJ came back. Jeff was sitting on the couch.

"Hi honey." She said. "Where are the girls?"

"With Matt and Bayley." "AJ come sit down."

"What's wrong?" She sat down.

"I got a call from Beth's attorney." "She's filed a suit for joint custody of Cassandra."

"What?" She said shocked. "No she abandoned her."

"I talked to an attorney to." "I'm filing for sole custody and to have Beth's paternal rights terminated." "The attorney said since there's hard evidence of abandonment, there's a very strong case."

"Should we tell Cassandra I'm not her biological mother?"

"I think we should hold off on that,"

"This isn't fair." AJ started to cry a little. "I may not have given birth to her but I am her mother." "I love her."

"Listen to me." "No one's gonna split up our family." "I promise."

A week later AJ and Jeff were at home. Cassandra and Piper were with a friend and her mom in the park. The mom was on her cell phone not paying attention to the kids. Cassandra was kicking around a ball. It rolled by a chain linked fence. She went to go get it. Beth was standing on the other side of the fence.

"Hi Cassandra." She said.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers ma'am."

"I'm not a stranger silly." "I know your daddy, Jeff." She took a picture of her and Jeff out of her purse and showed it to her. "See?" "I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi."

"You'd better get back to Piper." She walked away.

* * *

 **I've decided to write "The Battle Of The Bellas Four" I'll be starting it when this story is done. Does anybody have any one-shot requests?**


	21. Chapter 21

Three weeks had passed. The hearing was tomorrow. It was all going to be settled then. AJ was very stressed out about it. She and Jeff decided they had to tell Cassandra the truth incase things didn't go their way tomorrow. Piper was with a neighbor. AJ, Jeff and Cassandra were at home in the living room.

"Cassandra mommy and daddy need to talk to you." Jeff said.

"Did something happened to grandpa?" She asked.

"No." "Grandpa's fine."

"Sweetheart." AJ said. "I'm not your real mommy."

"What do you mean?" She said confused.

"You didn't come from my tummy, you came from another woman's tummy."

"You're real mommy left you on our doorstep when you were a baby." Jeff said. "Daddy didn't even know about you till then."

"So you were with the other lady before you were with mommy?"

"Yes." "We were married." "I didn't find out about you until after we got divorced."

"Why did the lady leave me?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I don't care about the other lady." She looked at AJ. "You're my mommy." She hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." AJ said.

The next day Jeff got up. He had to run some errands before going to the courthouse. He let AJ sleep and dropped Cassandra and Piper off with a neighbor.

AJ woke up an hour later to get ready to go to the courthouse. When she pulled the covers back the bed was covered in blood. She immediately called 911.

Jeff was concerned when AJ didn't show up. The judge was ready to make her ruling.

"After hearing both sides." She said. "I rule in favor of Mr. Hardy." "I'm granting him sole custody as well as the request of termination of paternal rights."

Since Jeff had been in the courthouse he'd had his phone off. When he turned it back on he had three messages from the hospital. He went right away. He found AJ's room. He still didn't know the situation.

"I'm here." He said when he went in.

"I lost the baby Jeff." She said tearfully. Jeff hugged her.

"I'm so sorry."

"They said it was due to extremely high stress levels."

"It's ok." "We'll have other chances."

"What happened in court?"

"I know it's no comfort but we won." "Everything's gonna be ok."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	22. Chapter 22

Six months had passed. With the love and support of Jeff and the girls AJ coped well with her miscarriage. Today was a special day. This afternoon AJ and Jeff were getting married. The wedding was in three hours. The girls and AJ were getting ready. They were all upstairs. An eight and a half month pregnant Bayley walked into the room.

"Hi aunt Bayley." Cassandra said.

"Hi."

"Aunt Bayley, when is it time for the baby to come out?" Piper asked.

"It's supposed to be in three weeks."

"I can't wait for the baby." Cassandra said. "We'll finally have a boy in the family." "The only boys now are daddy and uncle Matt.

"How's my groom doing?" AJ asked.

"Good." "He was getting in the shower when I left." "Ready to go get your hair done?"

"Yep." "Come on girls."

A few hours later they were all at the church. AJ had half of her hair pulled into a bun and the rest was down.

"You look beautiful mommy.." Cassandra said.

"You look like a princess mommy." Piper said.

"Thank you." AJ said.

"Girls, it's time to start." Bayley said.

Both of the girls went out. They were the flower girls. Then Bayley went out. AJ came out keeping her eyes on Jeff the whole time. When she got to him the priest began.

"We our gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." "Jeff do you take this woman to be your wife."

"I do." He said.

"AJ do you take this man for your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of North Carolina." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception AJ and Jeff drove to the next county over where they owned a cabin. Candles were lit in the bedroom. Jeff was in bed waiting for AJ. She came in wearing a lacey red night gown. She got in bed. They kissed.

"Anything I can do for Mrs. Hardy?" He asked.

"You can give Mrs. Hardy a baby." She said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "I'm ready to try again." "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
